1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium which prevents the wearing of the magnetic recording medium or the formation of rust on a magnetic head and which prevents the wearing and rusting of the magnetic head.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A magnetic recording medium especially a magnetic tape is run in contact with a magnetic head thereby performing the recording and reproducing. It has been required to use a magnetic tape under severer conditions. It has been developed to have mechanical characteristics of the magnetic tape so as to be used under such severer conditions. If the recording and the reproducing under such severer condition are repeated, the magnetic head is worn or rusted whereby it is difficult to maintain the characteristics of the magnetic head.